And the storm rages on
by wolfmyjic
Summary: A short little fiction about a storm, torture, and comfort. Rain, love and understanding. BB all the way.
1. Thunder and Lighting

**Okay, so welcome to a new, short fic. My muse, Branwen, has been very busy today. The idea for the story came to me today and I worte all three chapters. I've been busy. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these "people". I just like to play with them.**

**Rating: M ... yes, this is my very first fic rated "M". It does contain...some detailed scenes. Viewer (urr…reader) discretion is advised. You've been warned.**

**A/N: The verse below is from the song "Bring it on home to me" by Little Big Town**

* * *

_When your long day is over_

_And you can barely drag your feet._

_The weight of the world is on your shoulders._

_I know whatcha ned_

_Bring it on home to me._

* * *

It was raining. Again. Dr. Temperance Brennan looked out of her window at the large drops of water. It had been raining on and off for a solid week. Leaving everything wet, and everybody miserable. Brennan wrapped her arms around her torso, and rubbed her hands briskly up and down her upper arms. Her apartment was warm, the air out side was warm, yet the dampness of the rain seemed to seep into her bones- chilling her to the core. Thunder boomed and lighting raced across the dark sky. The rain began to fall harder. Brennan reached out a hand and placed it on the window. With her pointer finger, she followed a droplet of water as it trickled down the outside of the glass. She took a deep breath. "It's been a long week," she said to herself. Her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth and her had been working a case all week. A body- a skeleton- found outside of a local children toy store. They had both spent too much time in the rain. Brennan's mind flashed back to the day the bones were discovered. She knelt down next to it, while Booth held an umbrella over her. She looked up for the skeleton and took in his appearance. His hair was plastered down over his face. His shirt and pants clung to his body. Brennan could make out the definition of his muscles. She could remember how the sight took her breath away and she had to quickly drop her eyes. Yet, before she did, she could have sworn that she saw something in his eyes. That she saw a flash, almost like lighting.

Outside the storm raged on.

The day the skeleton was found wasn't the only time during the past week that Brennan noticed something different. Two day after that day, they were all in the lab. She was telling Booth of their finding when thunder clasped so loud it shook the building and then the lights flickered, and then went out. Within a second or two, the back up generators had the lights dimly back on. Computers were shut down and evident secured. Brennan could remember her heart jumping slightly in the sudden darkness. And when the lights came back on, Booth had asked if everybody was ok. He spoke to nobody in general, yet his eyes were staring at Brennan. She felt heat begin to rise up in her body. Again, she could have sworn that she saw something in his eyes.

Brennan took a deep breath and pulled her mind back to the now. Outside the storm raged on, with no signs of stopping. A storm also raged inside of Brennan. A tingled mess of emotions that she couldn't figure out. They were all so new…so different. She didn't know how to sort through them. Her logical mind couldn't but them in order. And that scared her. Brennan had told herself many times over the past week that it was nothing. That her imagination was running away with her. That the storm was playing tricks with her. But she knew it wasn't true.

Thunder roared and lighting blazed tracks through the night.

Brennan rubbed a hand over her face. _It's been a long week,_ she thought. _A long, wet week._ Her hand traveled to the back of her neck. She could feel the tension that had settled there. Tension from the case. Tension from her emotions. Tension from everything! "I need a bath," she said aloud. Yet she stood still. Still watching the storm. A sudden, sharp knock on her front door made her jump. Brennan turned away from the window, from the storm, and stared at the front door. Again, someone knocked. Three times. Knock…knock…knock. She made her way slowly across her living room. She placed her hands on the door, and lend forward toward the peephole. Her heart skipped a beat. Outside of her door stood Booth. His hair and clothes wet. His face drawn from exhaustion. Knock…knock…knock. Brennan stood up. She unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Booth, what are you doing here?" Booth stood with his hands in his pants pockets. He brought his eyes up to meet hers.

"I umm," he started. "I was out and thought-well, I thought I would stop by and see how you were doing." Brennan watched as he rocked back and forth slightly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "It was…it was a hard case this week. Thought you might need someone to talk to." Brennan watched his face as he talked. She wasn't good at picking up hints-reading signs- she knew that, but something about Booth's composure made he think that he wanted…that he _needed_ to talk. She swallowed.

"I'll like that," she said, moving out of the way so that he could enter. He gave her a grateful smile. He stopped just inside of her door and slipped his wet shoes off. "Can I get you something to drink? I was thinking about making some coffee."

"That'll be great, thanks," he answered with a half smile. She nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Wonder if this rain will ever let up?" Brennan looked up from the coffee maker and saw that he had made his way to the window. The window she had been looking out of when he started knocking. His hands were back in his pockets. She smiled to herself, and continued with the coffee.

Neither one of them spoke while the coffee was brewing; filling the apartment with it's rich scent. "Long week," Brennan said, coming to stand beside him. She held out a mug to him and he smiled his thanks as he took it. They both focused their attention to the rain outside. Outside where the storm raged.

"So, umm, how are you doing?" Booth finally asked.

"I'm…doing ok," she answered softly. She wasn't use to this kind of small talk. She wasn't use to pretending a case was effecting her more then it really was. But she knew-call it women's instinct or spending way too much time with Angela-but she knew that Booth wanted to talk. And for that- for being able to know- Brennan was proud of herself.

"Good." Silence. Thunder. Lighting.

"How are you doing?" Booth brought his mug to his lips and took a sip of the hot liquid. Brennan watched his actions out the corner of her eyes. He was thinking.

"I'm…getting by," he finally said. She reached out a hand and placed in on his arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Booth turned surprised eyes towards her. Brennan knew that this wasn't like her. That she normally wasn't this good with the spoken word. Wasn't this good with…people. But this was different. This was her partner. Angela had spent hours upon hours talking about how to be _sensitive_ to him. And even though Brennan had rolled her eyes most of the time, she was now very grateful for her advice.

"It just kinda…got to me, you know," he said. He turned back to the window. "Things that were done it…to _him_." Brennan thought back to the skeleton was lying in her lab. The one they had been working on all week. The evidence was said that his was tortured. That hadn't sat well with Booth. He had taken it very hard. Brennan knew why. She knew that it was because of what had happened to him. She waited…and the storm raged outside. Booth took a deep breath.

"Booth," she said softly. "Seeley, what happened?" Brennan watched as his eyes closed.

"I've seen so much, Temperance," Booth answered, his eyes still closed.

* * *

_Chapter One is out of the way. Chapter Two will be up soon. Please review each chapter. It makes me feel better._

_TBC..._

_Happy writing and blissful reading,_

_wolfy & Branwen, my muse_


	2. The storm

**A/N: All the torture t****echniques that are outlined in this chapter are real. And very painful. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine...but I'm wishing for them on my next birthday!**

**Rated: M**

* * *

"_Booth," she said softly. "Seeley, what happened?" Brennan watched as his eyes closed._

"_I've seen so much, Temperance," Booth answered, his eyes still closed._

"Take your time," Brennan said.

"To see…to see what I've seen, and to know that it happened to that boy." Booth shook his head. He turned away from the window, away from the storm outside. He walked over to the couch and sat down heavily on it. Brennan followed, sitting down beside him. "Do you know what a turcas is?" Brennan swallowed and tore her eyes away from him. She nodded.

"Yeah," she said, barely over a whisper. "A turcas is a device that was used to tear out fingernail. If I remember correctly, John Fian in 1590/91 was subjected to this form of torture in Scotland."

"Did you know that after his nails were ripped out, needles were driven into his quicks." Brennan looked up at him with wide eyes. "I've seen that torture."

"Oh my," Brennan said, putting a hand over her mouth.

"I've seen men…good men…suffer through that." Booth took another deep breath. "I've seen men suffer though walking torture and tormentum inomniae."

"Being forced to walk until you're so tired you pass out and have blisters on your feet," Brennan spoke softly. "Tormentum insomniae is torture by making you stay awake." Brennan knew about the tortures that Booth spoke of, but had never seen anyone go through it.

"Eleven days," Booth said, turning to look at her. His eyes glassed over. "Eleven days I was forced to stay awake. Tortured until I thought I would go crazy." Brennan scooted closer to him. She put an arm around his shoulders. Lighting flashed outside the window, and the storm raged on… inside. He dropped his eyes to the floor. Brennan could see the sparkle of tears clinging to his eyelashes. He took a ragged breath.

"Your feet," she said. "It was part of it?" Booth nodded, unable to speak. She tightened her embrace. "It's okay, Seeley," she said.

"But it's not okay," he defended angrily. "It wasn't okay then. It wasn't okay to do to those men and it wasn't okay for that boy."

"I know, Booth," she comforted. "I know." Moments ticked past and neither one spoke. They just sat there. Listening to the storm rage outside.

"Thank you," Booth said, finally breaking the silence. He looked over at her with dark eyes. "For listening." Brennan gave him a weak smile.

"Always," she said.

"Listen, nobody knows…about…" Brennan put a finger to his lips to stop him.

"I want say a word, you know that."

"Yeah, I know." Booth ringed his hands together and cleared his throat. "Some storm, huh?"

"Yeah, some storm. I wonder if it'll ever stop?" Booth stood from the couch and walked back to the window. He watched the downpour. His eyes looking through the sheet of water. Thunder clasped and lighting exploded over the sky. Brennan came to stand beside him. "Is…this what's been bothering you all week?" Booth nodded.

"Part of it, yes." Brennan waited. "Bones," he began, turning to face her. He waited while she matched his movements. "I ah…what I mean is…" Brennan watched his eye cloud over with doubt. She knew he was confused about something. He took a ragged breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"What is it, Booth?" He looked into her eyes as if searching. For what, Brennan didn't know. She felt her breathe catch when he lift his hand and touched her face. She jerked slightly, but didn't break eye contact. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, and Booths eyes drifted down her face and settled briefly on her mouth. He bent down, his lips brushing hers. Brennan's eyes fluttered close and she leant into him. She heard a low growl from deep inside as he wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her body tight against his. Brennan's own arms snaked around his neck. Both their breathing was short and sharp. Booth turned their bodies and backed Brennan against the window. The coolness of the glass penetrated the fabric of her shirt, but she didn't care. Booth's hands were roaming her body, and making her more than warm enough.

"Bones," he said against her lips, as his hands found their way under her shirt, leaving trails of fire on her skin. Brennan could feel Booth desire pressed against her. And it made her hotter. Her fingers worked the buttons of his shirt, until she was able to push it off of his shoulders. He struggled out of it, using his body to keep her where he wanted her. Brennan dragged her nails down his back as he found the sensitive spot on her neck. He kissed and nibbled her ear. He pulled off her shirt, and fumbled with her bra until he had released her breasts. His hands cupped them. Kneaded them. He found her hard nipples and rubbed them between his thumb and forefinger.

Brennan arched her back, pressing her body against him. She felt emotions stir inside of her. Desire. Lust. Yearning. And something else. Something she couldn't understand. Her body reacted to him like it did to no other man. His kisses set her on fire, and his hands gentling urged her on. Booth wrapped his arms tight around her and pulled her away from the window. He spun her around, and tenderly laid her on the floor. He captured her lips again in a kiss, and then moved down. A trail of kisses down her jaw line. Down her neck. Between her breast. Then he took one of her nibbles in his mouth. Sucking on it, letting his tongue play across it. Brennan inhaled sharply. One of Booth's hands worked on the button of her jeans. And when he finally got it undone, he slid his hand inside. Brennan closed her eyes and clawed at his shoulder when his hand settled between her legs. With firm, but gentle pressure he rubbed her through her satin panties. She arched against him. Longing for more. Brennan drew her bottom lip between his teeth and a whimper escaped her mouth.

Booth looked up at her. He had imaged what she would look like during sex, but never thought she would be so gorgeous. He kissed between her breasts again, and then down her stomach. When he made it to her pants, he sat back on his hunches. Booth grabbed the waistband and began to tug. Brennan opened her eyes and lifted her hips off the floor, letting him pull her pants and panties off. She watched as he scanned her now naked body. And when he looked her in the eye she saw a flash. _The _flash. The same flash that she had saw earlier in the week. Booth kissed her belly button. Kissed to the top of her bikini line. Kissed down her right thigh. Up her left. Again her belly button. Between her breasts. Her chin. Her lips.

Brennan worked his pants undone and pushed them down off of his hips. Booth did the rest. Quickly pulling away and the pressing his bare body against her. She could feel his hardness. She spread her legs, allowing him to settle between them. He kissed her lips, and then slowly slid himself into her. She was wet and warm and welcoming. He groaned with pleasure. Brennan brought her hips up to meet his. Each thrust was meet with her doing this. She dug her nails into his skin, but he didn't care. He didn't noticed. All he could see was the beautiful woman lying beneath him. Matching his force and desire. He could tell that she was close. The she was going to orgasm. He held on. Forcing himself not to come. Wanting to share the experience. And just when he couldn't hold on anymore…right when he felt his own body begin to quiver…she came. Tightening around him and screaming out his name. He released.

Thunder exploded. Lighting lit up the night sky with extraordinary flashes. Outside the storm raged on. Furiously. And inside…the storm was matched.

* * *

_Dr. John Fian (also called John Cunningham) was the best known of all the 70 persons implicated in Scotland's most celebrated witch trial, that of the North Berwick Witches in 1590, and probably the bravest of all those Scots who suffered torture. You can read all about his charges and torture at http/ It's worth reading. This is what we, humans, put other humans through. Even now._

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_Happy writing and blissful reading,_

_Wolfy_


	3. After the storm

**Last chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed this short little peice. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I ask Santa...**

**Rated: M...although maybe not this chapter...**

* * *

Booth wrapped his arms around the waist of his partner and pulled her tight against his side. After they had made love, he had pulled a blanket off of the couch and spread it out over them. Brennan laid with her head on his chest, tucked under his chin. One arm rested on his stomach. She absently drew circles with her fingers. "Tempe," he said softly, taking her hand to stop her actions. "You've been awfully quiet."

"What just happened, Booth?" she asked. "I mean I know what technically happened. We had sex. But…but."

"But it feels differently," he offered. She nodded against him.

"So what happened? What does it mean?"

"You know, don't you?" he asked. Brennan pulled away from him and propped up on one elbow.

"I don't know what that means."

"Earlier. I could see it in your eyes. You saw it in mine, didn't you? You saw what's been on my mind. You saw the fact that I've been thinking-dreaming- of you." Brennan searched his face, and then slowly nodded.

"I wasn't sure what it was when I first saw it. Last Saturday. But tonight…tonight when I saw it I knew." She stopped. "But, Booth, what does it mean?" He reached up and brushed back a piece of her hair. Tucking it behind her ear, he answered.

"It means, Tempe, that I've wanted you. It means that I still want you. You do things to me that nobody can. When we're apart, you're all that I think about. You're more than my partner…you're my best friend. I want you to more than my best friend…I want you to be my lover." Booth watched as her eyes went wide. "It felt different, Tempe, because…I love you." Brennan pushed herself up. Sitting, she ran a hand over her hair to smooth it.

"You don't mean that, Booth."

"But I do, Bones," he said, sitting up as well. "I do mean it. Every word I just said." Brennan shook her head no.

"No, Booth. That's impossible."

"Why? Why is it impossible, Bones? Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I don't want your love," she said. "I don't want anybody's love." She felt a tear run down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he said, wiping the tear away. "I'm sorry it you don't want it, but you have it. Now and always, and I don't care if you refuse it." He put his hands on either side of her face, making her look at him. "I love you, Temperance Brennan," he said. "I. Love. You. I love you." Brennan shook her head no. "Yes."

"Why? How?"

"Why? Because you're caring, and beautiful and smart and funny and annoying and aggravating and you make me laugh and feel better…and you brighten up my world," he told her. "How? I don't know. It just happened. Who am I to question such a blessing?"

"But I don't want love, Booth. People you love go away."

"You're right. Sometimes they do. But I'm not. At least not on purpose. I love you, Bones," he said again. This time she didn't answer. She just looked into his eyes. "If you want me to go I will. I'll walk out and we can forget about any of this. Is that what you want?"

"No," she said. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I…I…I can't say it, Booth. I just can't." She buried her face to his neck.

"Hey," he said softly, patting her back and gently rocking her. "I never asked you to say it." She pulled back from him. "I love you, Tempe. I know that's hard for you. I'm not asking for you to tell me how you feel. I didn't figure I would hear you say it back. At least not tonight." He took a deep breath. "Can you accept the fact that I love you? Can you try?" Brennan nodded. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No." Booth smiled at her.

"That's all I want to know." Brennan smiled at him. She took a deep breath that turned into a hiccup.

"Seeley," she said, reaching out to take his hand. "Stay with me?"

"Always," he said, giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"Yeah, I know," she told him with a smile. "And I think...I think I'm going to like that a lot." Booth returned her smile. He knew what she meant. He knew that she loved him…he didn't have to hear it. He just…knew.

* * *

_Ahhh...wasn't that just oh-so-sweet? So very googy and fluffy. Thanks for reading...and please review. Reviews make me happy!_

_Happy writing and blissful reading,_

_Wolfy_


End file.
